


For Family I Shall Fall

by xxKalaxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, My rotten mouth (bad language ahead!), Rebirth!, SI-Fic, drabble-ish, kiddo!Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxKalaxx/pseuds/xxKalaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the older sister of a future mass-murderer and a psychopath. But there was no fucking way in hell she'd ever give them up. Only over her dead body. Heh.</p>
<p>SI-Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

> _»Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grass waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, forgive life, to be at peace.« ~Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)_

* * *

Uchiha Kohaku was an intelligent ( _unnaturally so,_ some people whispered) child. At an age of four months she had been crawling, at half a year she had walked for the first time. At age one she could speak fluently, although she had a strange underlying accent that nobody could quite place. A few months later she had taken up on reading, and could often be found with a book on hand. Then, at age three, she was first introduced to chakra by her father; she took to it like a duck to water ( _genius_ , the clan said, _as expected of the clanheads daughter!_ ). 

Uchiha Kohaku was a lonely child. She didn't think very highly of the stumbly, drolly mess the toddlers her age were, and rather stayed alone; after the disastrous way the first and only playdate her mother had ever arranged for her ended, she decided she'd be as antisocial as humanly possible. Don't missunderstand, she would have liked somebody to talk to and be friends with, but not with these monstrous horrors consisting of snot, tears and slobber. No way in hell.

Uchiha Kohaku was also a two-timer. Not as in a relationship, but as in dying with thirty-something in a car crash and mysteriously beeing reborn. And, fuck, wasn't that just _great?_

* * *

My father was bat-shit insane.

After I had managed to have a leaf sticking to me without concentrating on it to much ( _What, you think I should have learned some flashy jutsu first? Maybe the Sharingan? Well,_ fuck you and get real _. I worked hard for over two months to get that damn thing to stick to my face. Where's my recognition,_ huh?!) my father let me run laps around the district. And then push-up's. And then sit-up's. And then another three laps. With the leaf. ( _Gods, I hated that bastard._ ) 

A few hours later, after a looooong shower, I sat next to my mother, while she was cooking. And, whatever she was doing, it smelled _divine_. I'd never been able to cook, as in _at all._ I was the type of girl able to burn water.

At that time, my mother was heavily pregnant with Itachi. Month eight or something. What, you thought I didn't know? Puh- _lease._ Of course I did. I read the manga. Never watched the anime tho... Whatever. Dearest Weasel-kun was on his way, and I had no fucking idea what to do. Ignore him? Be nice to him? _Kill him_? Okay, no, jeez, the last one was a joke. There was no way I'd kill him. But, one way or another, I needed a plan. Fast. Fast, as in _holy fuck, my mothers water just broke_ , fast. Because, FYI, that's what just happened.

* * *

 


	2. Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Itachi is a cutie, I am a dork and daddy dearest is going to die as soon as I can get my hands on a knife.

Itachi was a scary baby. Or toddler, whatever. Always crawling after me with that maniacal grin on his round face. And he was giggling. _Giggling_. Mother dearest of course thought it 'sweet' and 'cute', but I knew from the moment he first barfed on me: That boy was the devil incarnate. 

I closed the door behind me and started to take my shoes off.

“I'm home!“

“Nee-'an!“

I flinched and froze. ' _Please, no...._ ' 

Tiny feet (Wait, feet?! He... Has he learned to walk?! Fuck, why must Kami-sama hate me so?!) pitter-pattered against the wooden floor of my home, getting closer to my location. I considered my possibilities. Would I be able to climb out of the windows? I knew I wouldn't make it out of the door in time, but maybe...

“Welcome back!“

Fuck. Double-fuck. If my mother was home, there was no way in hell I would be able to get out of this. So I did the only thing I was able to do: Finished taking off my shoes and awaited my doom.

'WHACK.' 

I blinked. Stared. Closed my eyes. Counted to ten. Checked for genjutsu. Blinked again. The scene before me didn't change. Had Itachi just.... run into a wall? 

Slowly the one year old sat up. Big surprised eyes met mine, both hands clasping his reddening forehead. 

Relucantly I asked:

“Are... Are you alright?“ 

He nodded slowly, still in shock. Then he blinked at me. A wide grin pulled up on his face.

“Nee-'an!“

He scrambled up on his feet and stumbled towards me.

“Up! Up!“

The fact that I did lift him up had nothing to do with me liking him. Because I didn't. Really.

* * *

 

Eyes the same color as mine stared down at me. Neither of us would back down from this epic clash of wills. This was it, the moment which would decide everything-...

“No.“

“Itachi-“

He stubbornly shook his head.

“No.“

“But Okaa-san-“

“No!“

“ _You little monster will get down here right now this moment_. Or I _will_ come and get you.“

The stubborn bastard _hissed at me_.

I tree-walked (or, in this case, cupboard-walked) my way up the cupboard, on top of which Itachi had hidden himself (how did that little dumbass even get up there?!) and grabbed the helion by the collar. 

And yes, when I had finally got him in the bathtub, I _may_ have been a _tiny_ bit more vicious than strictly necessary when scrubbing him of, but bitch please, he didn't _have_ to bite me, now, did he?

* * *

I was entered into the academy when I was three and a half. Yepp, heard at right, _was_ entered. 'Why, being a ninja must be so cool, why wouldn't you want to become one?' you may say now, but brah, what the heck are you talking about? You stupid or something? The jutsu-thing might be pretty awesome, but have you thought about the rest of the job? The 'hurting and killing people, being hurt and killed' -part? No? What a _grand surprise_. No, while I hadn't really been a pacifist in my previous life, I was compleatly fine with being a civilian, thank you very much.

Thing is, my father of this life thought differently.

And, _oh_ , was I pissed of with him about that.

Well, what's done is done, so, whatever. 

Now, my first day was not really interesting. I mean, I went there (got lost on the way to the classroom), met people (teachers were fine, students were loud and stupid) and had classes (and I knew every single bit of what was taught beforehand, thanks mom). 

So, yeah, it sucked. 

* * *

After two weeks I had decided: I would own this shit. There was no way in hell I would survive the next years at the academy without going batshit-insane. The students were all so _dumb._

_(But hey, can you blame me? Born and raised by genii, bitches!)_

So, I would put my entire focus on breezing through the academy as fast as humanly possible and graduate as soon as I was able to.

But that was easier said than done. _A lot easier_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what u sayz? Note: English is not my first language. Or my second. Please be kind? Nah, whatever, tell me whatever the fuck you want, I can take it.


End file.
